clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Party Starts Now
:Were you looking for the song? The Party Starts Now is a Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode aired on YouTube on July 1st, 2012. It is the fourth episode in season one, and the fourth episode overall. Cadence and many dancing penguins can be seen. It is a music video episode. The full version was released on July 12th, 2012. During the Ultimate Jam, the sneak preview was on Disney Channel. Episode Description In the video, Cadence sings her new song, The Party Starts Now, throughout the entire episode, and more Penguins, Puffles, and Famous Penguins come and start dance to it in the Dance Club. Then the lights in the Night Club go out, so Cadence moves the party to the roof, and the dancing continues on, getting even more popular, until the song ends with Cadence saying, "Cadence out" Among the penguins and Puffles, Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, The Four Ninjas, Dubstep, Happy77, G and PH can be seen. If you look closely, Herbert is on the Night Club, who some believe to be the cause of the power outage. Trivia *Many mascots were seen in this video. *Rockhopper appears in this video. Though this is odd, as he was not near the island at that time. *At 1:26 you can see PH dancing with an Orange Puffle. **It is possible this Orange Puffle is Pete *We can hear Cadence's voice for the first time. *The sneak peek on a Disney video had a Sensei Gray/Arctic White/Lavender penguin, but the penguin's color was changed to green. *If you look at the end of the video you will see a Sensei Gray/Arctic White penguin. *If you pause at 0:57, 1:04 and 1:58 at the right time, you will see Happy77 with no glasses and shoes. *All the mascots except The Penguin Band and Rookie have been in the video. *Cadence also appears to have the Purple Boom Box. *Herbert is seen in the animated shorts for the third time, first being Best Seat In The House and second being Puffle Trouble. * This is the second song after Better Days. * If you pause exactly at 0:55 at the exact time the lights go out, you'll see Herbert P. Bear. And in the beginning of Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, he is seen again next to a tree with a map and on the map the sun is crossed out. This might be a sign that Operation: Blackout, and the first one in an Animated Short. A second hint was in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. *Aunt Arctic had two appearances, as did Gary. If you pause at 2:29 at the right time, you'll see Aunt Arctic dancing in the crowd. *It is the first music video to have a penguin (Cadence) singing. *This video is the first official Club Penguin video on YouTube to have a 1,000,000 views making it a viral video. *If you look closely at the end of the video, you can see the Town, but not the one from that time, the one from The Journey. This means that the song actually takes place after November 2012. *First time to have Moderators in Animated Shorts which is Happy77. Second is in Cool In The Cold. *When Cadence is dancing with the penguins on the dance floor, the penguin on the far left is wearing Rhythm & Purple Blues but it has no splatters and the buttons are closed. *Cadence's headphones have a microphone attached to it in the whole video. *In the book Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!, Sensei said that he "did not care much for dancing". But however, it was made up by another penguin, so it's technically not true. *In the Monsters University Takeover, in the Pizza Parlor there is a Karaoke version of this song. *Dubstep was seen in this song. Gallery PartyStartsNowFull6.png|Happy77. Note: Glasses arent there PartyStartsNow''InSubZeroArcticWind''.png|"Chillin' like a villain in sub-zero arctic wind." PHpartynow.png|Puffle Handler dancing. HerbertInPartyStartsNow.png|Herbert making a short appearance as the cause for the power outage. PartyStartsGary.png|Gary the Gadget Guy. Lolsensei1.jpg|Sensei break dancing. PartyStartsNowAA.png|Aunt Arctic in the background dancing while a female penguin dances. Red and Blue Dancing.png|Two of the Four Ninjas dancing with Gary in the background. Dubstep.JPG|Dubstep and possibly his owner. Thepartystartsnowrh.png|Rockhopper and Yarr. auntarctic shown in the party starts now.PNG|Aunt Arctic making a cameo appearance. gary shown in the party starts now.PNG|Gary making a cameo appearance. Note: The Four Ninjas are shown. New Town In PSN.PNG|Updated Town in the video. Happy77InPartyStartsNow.PNG|Happy77's second cameo. Happy77InPartyStartsNow2.PNG|Close up of the previous image. Cadence_-_The_Party_Starts_Now_(Available_on_iTunes!).mp4_000149666.jpg|That Aunt Arctic Within Cadence. Videos Sneak Preview Full Version Category:Cadence Category:Music Jam Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Music Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:2012 Category:Songs Category:ITunes